Dear, Chanyeol
by Sooeol
Summary: Malam ini aku ingin sekali bermimpi tentangmu. Tentang khayalan-khayalan yang pernah aku harapkan. Tentang harapan-harapan yang pernah aku aminkan. Sekali lagi saja, tentangmu. Tentangku. Tentang kita, Chanyeol,-Kyungsoo/ Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Soo..percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu,-Chanyeol. This is CHANSOO/KAISOO. YAOI. BxB. BoysLove. No homophobic area!


Dear, Chanyeol

*sooeol*

.

.

.

Chansoo/Kaisoo

.

.

Warn: YAOI! BxB! BL! No homophobic area! Typo's! Gaje!

.

...

Happy Reading

...

Do Kyungsoo, seperti di pagi biasa, sibuk dengan telenan, panci, pisau, kompor dan benda-benda dapur lainnya. Terkadang berpindah hanya untuk mengambil bumbu ataupun memotong sayuran, lalu kembali ke posisi awal _-di dekat kompor_. Selain suara bising dari gesekan wajan dan spatula, terdengar juga lirihan kecil dengan senandung melodi yang keluar dari bibir hati itu, membuat seorang Park Chanyeol, tersenyum dalam kondisinya yang baru saja bangun tidur. Pemandangan ini sudah biasa dinikmati Chanyeol selama 4 bulan ini, dan sudah kebiasaan juga jika ia akan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu dari belakang sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala berambut halus itu. Tapi sepertinya belum menjadi kebiasaan untuk Kyungsoo, karena tubuhnya masih saja tersentak kaget.

"Chanyeol, berapa kali harus aku katakan, saat bangun tidur bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu," dumelnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil semakin menyusupkan kepalanya kehelaian hitam itu, "Tidak mau, sebelum kau menciumku," ucapnya menggoda dan dihadiahi cubitan dilengan oleh Kyungsoo, membuat dekapan itu terlepas.

"Kau bahkan belum mencuci muka!"

"Tapi Soo~..."

"Tidak ada 'tapi', Park Chanyeol. Pergi mandi sekarang," mata Kyungsoo melotot, kebiasaannya untuk mencoba terlihat menakutkan, tapi kenyataannya terlihat berkebalikan. Kyungsoo hanya belum sadar saja, bahwa tatapan melototnya itu malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah baiklah~ Kau itu galak sekali sih," cibir Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia menunduk untuk mengecup bibir hati itu dan lari terbirit-birit ke dalam kamar mandi yang diiringi teriakan dari Kyungsoo karena tidak terima dicium seenaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, hari ini aku akan ketempat Jongin untuk mengambil bibit dan pupuk. Kau mau ikut?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya dan menggeleng, "Tidak Soo. Hari ini aku akan ke posko pelatihan. Lain kali saja,oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Soo..."

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo yang terlalu sibuk dengan sarapannya, hanya menanggapi panggilan Chanyeol dengan gumaman singkat.

"Soo.. lihat aku.." uh-oh. Chanyeol mulai merajuk. Sementara Kyungsoo mulai mendumel dalam hati, apakah Chanyeol tidak mengerti bahwa ia sedang lapar?! Bukankah Chanyeol tahu, bahwa semalam Kyungsoo harus melewatkan makan malamnya karena 'permainan' mereka?!.

Menghentikan sarapannya, Kyungsoo pun memberikan perhatiannya pada lelaki tinggi yang sedang duduk didepannya saat ini, "Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanyanya pelan. Ia benar-benar lapar!.

"Soo... Kau jangan berani-beraninya berselingkuh dengan Jongin ya!" ucapnya tegas menghasilkan denyutan di pelipis Kyungsoo.

 _What the-_

" Park. Chan. Yeol." desis Kyungsoo. "Kau. Mengganggu. Sarapanku. Hanya untuk. HAL ITU?!"

Chanyeol mengerjap kaget, terlebih lagi dengan teriakan Kyungsoo diakhir, "Bu-bukan begitu Soo... K-kau salah paham," jelasnya ketakutan. Sial! Kyungsoo meskipun menggemaskan jika marah tetap saja seperti setan. Hiiii...

"LALU APA?! KAU SEMALAMAN 'MENYERANG'KU HINGGA AKU MELUPAKAN MAKAN MALAMKU, DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGGANGU SARAPANKU BAHKAN MENUDUHKU AKAN BERSELINGKUH DENGAN JONGIN DIRUMAHNYA NANTI, BEGITU?!" jeritnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Meskipun ia tidak mengakui, tapi ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena kata-katanya tadi ada benarnya. Bahkan memang benar seluruhnya.

"Aku tidak menuduh mu," tangannya diarahkan untuk menggapai tangan putih yang lebih kecil. "Aku hanya khawatir. Kau tahu.. kau itu 'istri'ku, kau adalah pasangan hidupku, Soo. Dan entah kenapa, aku selalu melihat hal berbeda dari Jongin saat ia menatapmu. Aku hanya takut kau berpaling padanya, karena menurutku dia lelaki yang tampan dan baik. Aku hanya takut," lirihnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat mendengar curhatan 'suami'nya. Memang benar, jika sikap Chanyeol akan aneh jika Jongin datang berkunjung ataupun mereka mengunjungi rumah Jongin. Chanyeol pasti bertingkah dan semakin manja padanya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah tanda Chanyeol sedang cemburu.

"Chanyeol dengarkan aku," Kyungsoo ingin memastikan bahwa Chanyeol mendengar dengan baik perkataannya. "Kita sudah mengenal selama tiga tahun, berkencan selama dua tahun, dan memutuskan menikah setelahnya. Apakah waktu selama lima tahun itu belum cukup bagimu untuk dapat memahamiku?. Aku tahu, kau khawatir karena kau sangat mencintaiku. Tapi, tidakkah kau percaya, bahwa aku bisa menjaga diri dan hatiku dari orang lain hanya untukmu? Untuk pernikahan kita? Untuk impian kita, Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya menuju wajah rupawan 'suami'nya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengecup tangan Kyungsoo -yang beberapa saat lalu mengelus wajahnya- dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Park Kyungsoo. Sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

"Chanyeol tidak menemanimu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin, "Chanyeol sedang sibuk di posko, jadi dia tidak ikut kali ini." Jongin mengangguk kecil sebagai respon.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo berada dirumah Jongin untuk mengambil pupuk dan beberapa bibit bunga dan sayuran untuk kebunnya. Kebun miliknya dan Chanyeol, karena memang kebun itu milik mereka yang sengaja dibuat oleh Chanyeol dibelakang rumah, untuk mengisi kegiatan Kyungsoo disaat Chanyeol pergi bekerja sebagai tentara. Kyungsoo yang awalnya tidak terlalu suka berkebun, mulai merasa 'kerasan' dengan kegiatan itu, terlebih lagi saat kebunnya membuahkan hasil.

"Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kalau begitu aku pulang, Jongin." Kyungsoo mulai membereskan barang-barangnya; beberapa polibag yang terisi oleh tanaman-tanaman kecil dan juga beberapa kantong plastik (yang sepertinya pupuk).

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" nada merengek jelas terdengar dari pertanyaan Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar sadar akan hal itu.

"Aku harus memasak, Jongin. Chanyeol selalu pulang untuk makan siang." selagi mulutnya berbicara, tangan lelaki pendek itu tetap cekatan membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya dan memasukkannya kedalam satu kotak. "Hah~ akhirnya. Baiklah.. aku pulang, Jongin."

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil dan memperhatikan tubuh kecil itu melangkah keluar dari rumah kebunnya, sembari menghela nafas. Sedikit banyak berharap, agar helaan nafasnya mampu mengurangi rasa tak nyaman yang selalu ia rasakan ketika Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari rumah kebunnya dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian untuk kembali pulang. Kerumah lelaki mungil itu, -dan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, kau... sangat beruntung." lirihnya pada tanaman-tanaman yang hanya mampu menjadi saksi bisu.

* * *

Chanyeol tiba dirumah, tepat saat Kyungsoo telah selesai memasak makan siang. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Karena, Chanyeol biasanya akan 'heboh' ketika pulang untuk makan siang. Dan sekarang pun, pria itu hanya diam saat menyantap makanannya. Aneh sekali.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" hanya gumaman. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terdiam karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Chanyeol yang pendiam seperti ini, sangat asing dimata Kyungsoo.

"Kau sakit?"

Lelaki itu menghentikan kunyahannya dan memutuskan untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat khawatir. Dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang 'istri' tercinta, "Aku tidak apa-apa".

Hening kembali. Bukannya Kyungsoo menyalahkan keadaan ini, ia adalah tipe orang yang menyukai ketenangan. Sangat suka -bahkan sampai saat ini Kyungsoo masih heran kenapa ia bisa menikah dengan lelaki berisik seperti Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol yang diam seperti ini, membuatnya takut.

"Soo.." suara Chanyeol terdengar, dan Kyungsoo dengan perasaan was-was menatap wajah _-tak biasa-_ suaminya.

"Aku... ditugaskan untuk menjaga di perbatasan."

Kyungsoo mengedip. Chanyeol ditugaskan diperbatasan, lalu apa yang membuat 'suami'nya menjadi aneh seperti ini?

"Perbatasan dengan negara Korea Utara, Soo."

Kalimat itu, sukses membuat Kyungsoo tidak mampu bersuara.

.

.

.

.

Korea Utara. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan negara yang beribukota di Pyongyang itu, serta perseteruan yang terjadi antara saudara serumpunnya _-Korea Selatan-_ selama bertahun-tahun?

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat. Korea Utara bukanlah negara yang biasa. Sebagai warga masyarakat Korea Selatan, tentu Kyungsoo tahu dengan baik, alasan dua negara yang berada dalam pulau yang sama tapi berbeda ideologi itu, selalu bersitegang. Korea Utara berpaham Komunis yang membuat negara itu sangat tertutup dan selalu bermisi untuk mendominasi. Dan yang membuatnya semakin gelisah adalah pergerakan negara itu sangat tidak terduga. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka menyerang negara ini. Dan sekarang, 'suami'nya akan ditugaskan diperbatasan negara itu.

Kyungsoo sudah pasti khawatir, ia takut hal buruk akan terjadi nanti. Tapi.. ini adalah tugas Chanyeol sebagai tentara dan seharusnya Kyungsoo paham akan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya ketika menikah dengan seorang tentara. Kyungsoo menghela nafas mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Ia pun berbalik menghadap punggung kokoh Chanyeol yang tidur membelakanginya. Tangan kecilnya bergerak memeluk pinggang pria itu, dan kepalanya ia susupkan kepunggung itu. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan, jika Chanyeol berbalik dan membalas memeluknya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara Chanyeol berat dan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Mungkin sedikit 'manja' pada 'suami'nya tidak apa-apa, "Aku tidak bisa tidur~" rengeknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Tangan besarnya yang berada dipunggung kecil Kyungsoo bergerak untuk mengelus punggung tersebut, mencoba membantu Kyungsoo agar dapat tertidur.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanku?" Chanyeol merasa jika Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil itu lebih erat dan mengusakkan hidung mancungnya pada helaian hitam beraroma Chamomile itu, "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Soo.. percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu." lirihnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat 'suami'nya yang saat ini memejamkan mata. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin jika Chanyeol tidak tidur, karena bibir pria itu bergerak mengecup keningnya.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti... berjanjilah kau akan pulang untukku, Chanyeol."

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo memberat, dan ia pun jatuh tertidur. Terbuai oleh gerakkan tangan Chanyeol dipunggungnya.

* * *

"Hari keempat."

Gumaman itu terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Jongin. Ia menoleh, melihat lelaki mungil yang sedang merawat tanaman-tanamannya dengan gerakan yang tidak ada semangat sama sekali.

Kyungsoo saat ini persis dengan mayat hidup. Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak pucat dan menyeramkan. Fisiknya sama saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo lebih sering bermenung. Bahkan bisa berjam-jam, jika Jongin tidak berinisiatif mengalihkan lelaki itu dari rasa rindu yang dirasakannya.

Sudah empat hari, Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk bertugas. Dan sudah dua hari penuh, Jongin datang berkunjung untuk menemani Kyungsoo dirumah lelaki itu. Meskipun dia harus rela bangun pagi dan pulang agak larut, tapi ia tidak merasa keberatan atas hal itu.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pasti pulang dalam beberapa hari lagi." hiburnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mendengarkan. Tugas Chanyeol ditargetkan hanya 2 minggu, tapi Kyungsoo ingin sekali agar Chanyeol sekarang berada disini bersamanya. Bertahun-tahun bersama pria berisik itu, membuat Kyungsoo tidak suka hidup sendirian. Meskipun sekarang ada Jongin yang menemaninya, tapi rasanya berbeda. Jongin tidak seperti Chanyeol. Jongin tidak berisik seperti Chanyeol. Jongin tidak menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol. Jongin tidak pemalas seperti Chanyeol. Jongin tidak manja seperti Chanyeol. Dan Jongin tidak bisa membuat hatinya bergetar seperti Chanyeol.

 _'Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol. Cepatlah pulang.'_

* * *

Hari ini Kyungsoo sendirian dirumahnya. Jongin tidak datang, karena ia bilang ingin mengambil persediaan bibit di pasar flora. Hari ini genap hari kesepuluh Chanyeol pergi bertugas. Dan Kyungsoo sudah lelah dengan rasa rindunya.

"Cepatlah pulang. Kau membuatku khawatir, Chanyeol." lirihnya pada udara kosong.

Merasa bahwa ia tidak memiliki kegiatan lain, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memasak. Berhubung dari tadi pagi ia belum sarapan. Dan disaat ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakannya, pintu rumahnya diketuk. Ketukan itu berakibat pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuh kecil itu menegang dan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

 _Apakah itu..._

Kyungsoo tersentak. Secepat kilat ia menuju pintu rumah yang masih diketuk. Dari balik jendela, ia melihat siluet seseorang yang berseragam sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

Jantung Kyungsoo makin berdetak. Dibukanya pintu itu, hingga menimbulkan bunyi derit pelan. Dan setelahnya, netranya membola. Itu... Disana... Yang berdiri didepannya...

Bukanlah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria gagah yang mengenakan seragam tentara yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol. Ia melirik nama yang tertera dibaju pria itu _-Siwon, Choi._

"Park Kyungsoo, benar?" tanya pria itu. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa lemas melihat lelaki ini. Bukan dalam artian 'menyenangkan', tapi lebih kearah yang menyakitkan. Seakan oksigennya diambil, dan ia merasa tercekik.

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo, "Untukmu." ucapnya pelan dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Kyungsoo meneliti barang yang diberikan kepadanya. Sebuah amplop coklat yang bersegel, sebagai bukti bahwa amplop tersebut merupakan surat resmi. Kyungsoo mengambilnya. Perasaannya mengatakan jangan membuka surat itu. Namun, ia penasaran dengan isi yang ada didalamnya. Dengan tangan bergetar disobeknya tepian amplop dan mengeluarkan surat yang ada didalamnya. Dibacanya baris per baris kalimat yang tersusun rapi dikertas putih itu. Bola mata itu membelalak. Netra itu pun sedikit demi sedikit memerah dan berair. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia merasa bahwa ia tidak mampu lagi berpikir bahkan bernafas. Dan dengan jatuhnya surat yang berada digenggaman tangannya, Kyungsoo pun merasa dunianya telah hancur seketika.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, rumah Kyungsoo ramai didatangi oleh serombongan tentara yang membawa sebuah peti yang diselimuti oleh bendera negara Korea Selatan. Negaranya.

Kyungsoo selama ini adalah masyarakat yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan negaranya. Namun sekarang, yang ia lakukan adalah menatap benci pada benda yang menyelubungi peti 'suami'nya, Park Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol-nya telah meninggalkannya karena menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengabdi pada negara. Siang tadi, seseorang _-yang Kyungsoo lupa namanya-_ datang dan menyerahkannya surat pernyataan kematian Chanyeol. Dalam surat itu hanya tertulis; _atas jasa yang dilakukannya,_ _Park Chanyeol telah menjadi perwira terhormat Korea Selatan._ Dan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami, makna dari kalimat-kalimat itu. Chanyeol telah tiada.

Peti itu diletakkan didepan Kyungsoo yang hanya mampu terpaku. Di usapnya sayang benda kayu itu, seolah-olah itu adalah wajah Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu diusapnya, "Bisakah aku melihatnya?" lirihnya pada rombongan tentara itu. Dan mereka mengangguk mengerti. Dan saat peti itu terbuka, Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menyimpan tangisannya.

Disana terbaring tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah seputih kertas. Kyungsoo semakin menangis saat menyadari bahwa kedua kaki Chanyeol tidak ada disana, ditubuh 'suami'nya.

"Ia terkena ranjau saat sedang bertugas. Kami tidak mengetahui jika disana, ada penyeludup yang memasang banyak sekali ranjau ditempat kami bertugas. Dan sayangnya..." ucapan itu berhenti. Salah satu rekan kerja Chanyeol itu, tidak mampu melanjutkan ceritanya saat melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini, "Aku turut berduka." lirihnya kecil sebelum beranjak untuk mempersiapkan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan untuk pemakaman rekannya besok pagi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis tergugu sambil memanggil lirih nama Chanyeol.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Jongin datang. Dan lelaki itu hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berbaring meringkuk disebelah peti 'suami'nya. Hatinya mencelos, saat menyadari betapa kehilangannya Kyungsoo atas kepergian Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo." panggilnya pelan. Lelaki yang dipanggil hanya diam tidak bergeming.

"Kyungsoo. Kau beristirahatlah dikamar. Biar aku dan yang lain menjaga Chanyeol disini." Jongin berucap pelan. Melihat orang yang disayanginya menjadi selemah ini, membuat Jongin kehilangan tenaganya.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya, "Apa yang kau katakan Jongin? Kenapa harus kau yang menjaga Chanyeol? Aku adalah pasangannya dan seharusnya aku lah yang menjaganya. Dan ssttt.. jangan bicara terlalu keras, kau dengar? Chanyeol pasti kelelahan setelah bertugas." Kyungsoo mengelus peti kayu itu dan tersenyum lirih, "Dia nakal sekali, Jongin. Dari tadi aku memintanya bangun dan dia tidak mendengarkanku. Padahal ia pasti kelaparan setelah bertugas."

Jongin menggigit bibir. Hatinya sakit melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, "Kyungsoo.. sadarlah. Chanyeol sudah pergi." nada putus asa jelas terdengar dari suara Jongin. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo yang rapuh seperti ini.

"Kau bicara apa Jongin? Kaulah yang seharusnya sadar. Sudah jelas jika Chanyeol tidak pergi. Dia disini, bersamaku. Dia telah pulang Jongin." Kyungsoo masih meracau, dan itu semakin membuat Jongin ingin menangis.

"Kyungsoo kumohon sadarlah!" bentaknya. Mengagetkan beberapa rekan tentara Chanyeol yang memang ditugaskan untuk mengurus acara pemakaman dan juga Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan tergesa membuka _-kembali-_ peti mati Chanyeol untuk memperlihatkan jasad tanpa jiwa itu. Kyungsoo mematung. Melihat tubuh pucat milik Chanyeol, seolah menamparnya pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Jongin..." cicitnya, "Chanyeol... benar-benar... meninggalkan...ku..." setelahnya hanya suara tangisan pilu milik Kyungsoo yang terdengar dirumah itu.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, sarapan sudah aku letakkan dimeja dan jangan lupa makan obatmu, oke?" tangan bewarna tan mengacak sayang surai hitam itu. Senyumannya perlahan memudar, tatkala hanya pandangan kosong yang ia dapat dari lawan bicaranya, Kyungsoo.

Sudah tiga minggu, semenjak kematian Chanyeol dan keadaan Kyungsoo yang depresi membuat Jongin semakin sedih. Pria itu hanya berdiam diri dikamarnya dan tidak melakukan apapun selain bermenung dan terkadang menangis. Jongin mengerti, jika Kyungsoo merasa sangat kehilangan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika ia tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini terus-menerus.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat, Kyungsoo." dikecupnya helaian hitam itu, sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian dikamarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Senyum yang terasa sangat hambar, jika saja ada yang melihatnya. Ia bergerak turun dari ranjang dan membuka salah satu laci yang ada disana. Mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai menulis...

 _D_ _ear, Chanyeol.._

 _Hari ini aku . . . . ._

* * *

Gelap, adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap Jongin ketika pertama kali memasuki rumah Kyungsoo. Saat tersadar, matanya membulat dan dengan segera memacu langkahnya untuk tiba disalah satu ruangan yang beberapa minggu ini sangat sering dihampirinya. Pundaknya yang awalnya menegang, akhirnya mulai kembali rileks saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur tanpa memperdulikan keadaan rumahnya yang gelap gulita.

Menghampiri sosok itu, Jongin pun memberanikan diri mengecup pipi tirus yang dulunya berisi itu, "Semoga mimpi indah, Kyungsoo." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo dan mulai berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Dimana terdapat sofa yang telah menjadi alas tidurnya dalam beberapa minggu terakhir.

* * *

Jongin mengerang saat suara berisik mengganggu tidurnya. Suara gesekan wajan dan spatula serta bunyi gesekan pisau dan telenan itu sungguh membuatnya kesal. Tunggu.. Wajan dan spatula?

Matanya membelalak. Secepat kilat ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas menuju dapur yang ia yakini sebagai tempat sumber suara yang ia dengar. Namun, saat tiba disana ia hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat sosok kecil Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin. Kau baru bangun?" suara itu belum menghentikan Jongin dari rasa terkejutnya, "Duduklah. Sarapan sebentar lagi selesai."

Jongin dengan patuh menurut. Ia masih bingung dan shock saat melihat Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang memasak, mengingat bagaimana terpuruknya kondisi lelaki itu selama beberapa minggu.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin. Nah, makanlah. Kau harus bekerja bukan?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng didepannya dan Jongin yang melihat senyum itu, mulai memakan sarapannya dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

 _'Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?'_ batinnya. Masih belum menyangka Kyungsoo memperlakukannya dengan manis seperti ini. Apakah hatinya sudah terbuka untuknya? Untuk Jongin? Sedikit banyak Jongin berharap jika jawabannya adalah 'Ya.'

.

.

.

.

Jongin kali ini pulang kerumah _-rumah Kyungsoo-_ lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perlakuan Kyungsoo tadi pagi, benar-benar membuat Jongin ingin sesegera mungkin tiba disana. Langkah kakinya dipercepat, ketika ia sudah melihat sebuah rumah bercat hijau yang sudah ia hafal. Namun, langkah kaki itu memelan ketika menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang berkumpul disana. Ada apa?

Ia langkahkan kakinya lebih cepat ketika perasaannya dengan tiba-tiba tidak enak. Firasat buruk!. Diterobosnya kerumunan orang-orang itu, dan ketika tubuhnya berhasil berdiri diposisi paling depan, ia terhenyak.

Tidak jauh darinya, Jongin bisa melihat sesosok tubuh yang tergantung di sebuat tali yang diikat di salah satu pondasi langit-langit kamar. Dibawahnya sebuah kursi terletak tak berdaya dalam posisi miring. Dan sosok yang terkulai itu, berhasil membuat Jongin menjerit, "KYUNGSOO!".

Netranya membola. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergantung didepan matanya seolah mengejeknya. Bahwa seberapa keras usaha Jongin untuk dapat mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, pria itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Karena tubuh, jiwa bahkan nafas terakhir pria itu, telah menjadi milik Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengelus sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang ditemukannya seminggu yang lalu, setelah acara pemakaman Kyungsoo. Buku itu tergeletak manis dibawah tempat tidur Kyungsoo, saat Jongin menemukannya. Dan baru hari ini, ia berani untuk membukanya.

 _Do Kyungsoo Property_

 _Jangan sembarangan membuka!_

 _(Terlebih lagi jika itu kau, Park Chanyeol.)_

Jongin tersenyum samar saat ia membuka lembaran pertama buku itu. Setelahnya, ia membaca lembaran-lembara berikutnya dan terkadang terkekeh dengan buku diary Kyungsoo yang lebih banyak menceritakan kehidupan percintaan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Hingga Jongin tiba di lembaran yang sepertinya memang sengaja diberi batas.

 _Park (Do) Kyungsoo Property_

 _Jangan sembarangan membuka!_

 _(Peraturan masih tetap berlaku untukmu, Park Chanyeol.)_

Dan lembaran-lembaran setelahnya, menceritakan kisah pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Hingga dibagian curahan hati Kyungsoo yang kesepian ditinggal Chanyeol bertugas.

Setelahnya kosong.

Dan entah kenapa, tangan Jongin dengan refleks membuka lembaran-lembaran terakhir dari buku itu dan menemukan beberapa tulisan tangan Kyungsoo disana.

 _Dear, Chanyeol..._

 _Sudah dua hari, sejak kau diantar pulang dengan sebuah peti. Dan sudah dua hari pula aku tidak tidur._

 _Chanyeol.. malam ini, bisakah kau menemaniku tidur?_

* * *

 _Dear, Chanyeol.._

 _Hujan kali ini berbeda Chanyeol. Kali ini aku tidak suka, karena rasanya airnya menetes hingga kepipiku._

 _Chanyeol.. kau tidak mau menghapus air ini dari wajahku?_

* * *

 _Dear, Chanyeol.._

 _Sepertinya kebun kita tidak bisa tumbuh dengan baik, karena akhir-akhir ini aku tidak ingin keluar dari kamar kita._

 _Chanyeol.. kumohon, datanglah dan bantu aku mengurus kebun kita._

* * *

 _Dear, Chanyeol.._

 _Hari ini aku telah lelah dengan penantianku. Kau tidak pernah datang, bahkan saat aku tertidur pun kau tidak muncul di mimpiku, Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol.. Jika kau yang tidak ingin datang padaku, bagaimana jika aku yang datang padamu?_

* * *

 _Dear, Chanyeol.._

 _Malam ini_ _aku ingin sekali bermimpi tentangmu. Tentang khayalan-khayalan yang pernah aku harapkan. Tentang harapan-harapan yang pernah aku aminkan. Sekali lagi saja, tentangmu. Tentangku. Tentang kita, Chanyeol._

* * *

Jongin menutup buku itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Matanya terasa panas dan tak lama suara tangisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Park Chanyeol... kau.. benar-benar sangat beruntung."

Ucapan itu hanya terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri, lalu tersapu oleh angin sore yang berhembus dirumah bercat hijau yang telah menjadi saksi bisu atas kepergian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang saling mencintai, serta seseorang yang telah ditinggal sang kekasih hati. Seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

What? fict apa ini?!

Entah aku kerasukan apa, sehingga bisa nge-publish fict aneh ini #wkwkwk

Btw, untuk masalah Korsel dan Korut, aku mengada-ada aja kok ;) jadi, jangan baper oke? #tabok

Dan tentara disini, itu karangan aja kok. Untuk pelengkap cerita, jadi itu suka-suka saya saja buatnya gimana #lol

Bukan bermaksud menyinggung instansi ataupun hal-hal yang barkaitan dengan fict ini. Jadi jika ada kesalahan, saya minta maaf dengan sangat maaf(?) juga atas kesalahan yang mungkin ditemui dalam fict ini #deepbow

Daaaaannnnn... terakhir...

... Mind to review? hehe..


End file.
